1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wall panel and more particularly to a simplified base wall panel and stacking wall panel that is strong, versatile and easy to assemble.
2. Description of the Related Art
Wall panel systems typically are used to form office work spaces that are efficient, generally inexpensive when compared to fixed wall offices, and adjustable. Examples of such systems are shown in recently issued U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,339,907; 6,330,773 and 6,349,516, and older U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,743,055 and 4,971,281. These patents are incorporated here by reference as if fully set forth. Existing wall panel systems are also shown in catalogs, such as in BPI""s catalog for its PARALLEL brand system and in Allsteel""s advertisement for its CONCENSYS brand system. These marketing materials are also incorporated here by reference as if fully set forth.
Even though wall panels have been in existence for many years, wall panels such as those shown in the above mentioned patents can be relatively expensive, difficult to assemble, complicated and not very versatile.
The difficulties encountered with previous systems have been overcome by the present invention. What is described here is a wall panel apparatus comprising a rectangular frame of tubular metal including horizontally disposed top and bottom frame members and two vertically disposed side frame members, wherein the bottom frame member includes at least screw receiving openings through the tubular metal, two tiles connected to the rectangular frame and fasteners for connecting the tiles to the rectangular frame.
There are a number of advantages, features and objects achieved with the present invention which are believed not to be available in earlier related systems. For example, several advantages are that the present invention provides an improved wall panel which is simply constructed, reliable and relatively inexpensive. The present invention also provides for a very strong wall panel which is also durable. Further advantages are that the wall panel described herein is versatile and comprises relatively few parts. Yet another object is that a stacking wall panel can easily and quickly be attached to a base wall panel. Still another feature of the wall panel is that it is aesthetically pleasing.
A more complete understanding of the present invention and other objects, advantages and features thereof will be gained from a consideration of the following description of preferred embodiments read in conjunction with the accompanying drawing figures provided herein. The preferred embodiments represent examples of the invention which are described here in compliance with Title 35 U.S.C. section 112 (first paragraph), but the invention itself is defined by the attached claims.